


Cuffs

by exotictoxics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Cuffs

I wake up noticing my clock says 9:30, I go and find Dan to make sure he's okay.  
I check his room but nothing, but a box on his bed, the living area was completely cleared out with no one, until I pass the kitchen and see him. He's leaning against the counter smoking a rolled joint, wait what the fuck, Dan is smoking!  
I stand right in front of him and look into his blood shot eyes, nothing but a smile and a cloud of smoke being blown into my face.   
"Would you like some?"  
"No, I don't want some. What are you doing smoking!"  
"Calm down Phil! Just one drag won't kill you."  
Dan holds the joint between his fingers, torwds my lips, taking into consideration of what I'm doing and should I be doing this, I then bite my lip and look around nervously, he's right it won't kill me. I grab the joint and breath in the chemicals, I choke almost dying and Dan just watches in amusement.  
I finish the last one so Dan rolls another; gently placing it into the paper, rolls it up and licks the end. His lips wrapped around one end holding it while he lights the other side and takes a long deep drag, when I ask for it he holds his hand out to my chest like he was pushing me away kind of and tells me to wait, I do as I was told.   
Dan hops off the counter, parting my legs and forces himself closer to my body he then takes a drag of the joint, traces my lips with his fingers before inserting his index finger to open my mouth and transferring it from him to me.  
I inhale it and look at him as he stairs at the ceiling, his jawline is so define and his Adam's apple that I just want to kiss. I couldn't control myself anymore, I kissed him, the feel of his lips on mine sent a amazing feeling through my entire body, Invading his mouth with my tongue and licking his perfectly alined teeth, forcing myself down his throat he gags.  
"You taste delicious, Dan."  
I feel my jeans begin to get tighter as my throbbing cock grows, Dan has his hand on the counter top and the other against the cupboard holding himself against me then he grinds against my crotch and bites my lip toughing softly.  
"I can feel how turned on you are by this."  
I'm definitely not going to denie I'm enjoying this, He slips his hand into my jeans and wraps his index finger around the head of my throbbing member and slowly stroks. I throw my head back and softly moan, Dan traces my jawline with his tongue, before dropping to his knees and Unbuttoning my jeans.  
"Oh, Dan."  
"Is this what you want?"  
"Yes, please, give it to me."  
He slowly strokes the shaft of my rock hard member and takes me in half way, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue around the tip driving me crazy.   
If he keeps this up I'm going to explode all over his face or in his mouth.  
The thought of having my warm cum all over his face makes my throbbing cock jump. I grasp a handful of Dan's beautiful black hair and thrust his face crash against the back of his throat causing my boy to tear up, but surprisingly he took it all and continued to suck.   
Dan sucked harder and I was going insane I couldn't do it anymore holding back the urge was unbareable, within 15 seconds of sucking and stroking I come and my boy, Dan, swallows it all. He climbes back up from his knees and looks at me, his blood shot red eyes look at me in a seductive, but creepy way.   
"Now that you had your fun, it's my turn."   
I pull up my jeans and followed Dan to his room.   
"Wait here."  
His commanding voice orders me and I listen.  
"Wait here while I get the other things."  
Other things? What is he planning on doing to me, thoughts race through my head what he had planned.   
Dan enters the room, as I turn to see what he has gathered I only see his back.   
"Keep your eyes on that wall and don't look at me no matter what. Understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Good boy."  
What the hell does he have that he doesn't want me to look at, sweat starts to form and I wipe my brow.   
"Lay here."  
I do as he commands and laid perfectly still, he creeped up my body and plants kisses as he did, my knee, the inward area of my thighs, my stomach, my chest until he stops at my lips and stairs at me with his still red eyes.   
"Now, I'm going to blindfold you. And you must listen to everything I say or else."  
The words play over and over in my head, I wanted to ask or else what, but I didn't want to make him mad or find out what happens when I don't obey.  
The room is completely silent, besides my heavily breathing, my hands lay crossed together on my waist as I wait for Dan to do something or give me a command.   
"Phil I want you to lay perfectly still, don't move."  
The scissors start to cut at my shirt and come very close to my body, giving me goosebumps where ever the blads of the scissors make contact with me, Dan pulls the cut up shirt off me and pull my jeans off with one swift pull.   
"No that you are naked the fun can start. Hold your hands out in the air."  
I raised my arm up and Dan tied them together tight, the ropes tightened on my wrist and let a sharp exhale of pain.   
"Oh, I'm sorry I'll make them losser next time."  
Dan plants a kiss on my forehead and began restraining my feet, tying one length of rope to each foot and pulls them. I am completely tied down with my legs not even moving a bit and my wrist tied together above my head, the blindfold wasn't very pleasant either I had a itchy nose.  
"Dan can you itch my nose?"  
I felt a quick pain on my nose shooting through my face, it was so quick I didn't even feel the object make contact with my face just the pain.   
"Dan! What the hell!"  
He smacked me again with the unknown object only in a different location, my chest.   
Dan traces the unknown object down my body and stopped at my bellybutton, slowing the speed of the object, I press my tights together trying to hide myself from him.   
"Oh, that won't do."  
The object repeatedly began striking at my legs like he was forcing me to open them, I give in to the pain and let them open my thighs reviling my hard member.  
"That's better."  
I can hear the satisfaction in his voice, I wish I didn't have this blindfold on so I can see what he was doing. Dan rubbed the object around my erection and slapped it making me jump and yelp in pain.  
"Do I need to get the ball gag."  
I shake my head and held my whimpers in, Dan pulled my underwear off letting my erection jump standing up. The object started at my knees and up my thighs, then up the shaft to the tip and gave it a not so powerful smack at the tip, I cry out in pain.  
Dan orders me to open my mouth and I do so sticking the object in my mouth, it was made of leather material.  
"Do you taste your pee cum?"  
I nod in agreement. The blindfold is taken off of my eyes and the light from the room blinds me. He looks at me his pants unbutton and his shirt was missing, and the unknown object in his right hand.  
"How did it feel while I was hitting you?"  
I lied.  
"Good."  
Dan giggles and plants a kiss on my head and points to an area on the floor.  
"Look here, these are the items I'm going to use on you. The one I just used is called a riding crop."  
I look at the ground and see all the strange looking items that kinda scared me.   
"I'll be using this next item on you, it's called a flogger. The safe word is 'Hamster' as soon as you say it I'll immediately stop."  
He lays the flogger upon my stomach and drags it up my body, I'm flinching as it's rough and dry feel touches my abdomen area. Dan pulls his arm back and swings forward, I yell out in pain and he strikes me another time, didn't want to use the safe word, because I didn't want him to stop, knowing this is a way for him to make love to me I'll have to endure the pain. Dan stops so I look down at my body and see that my abdomen is red, the pain is unbearable, but I can't stop now I don't want to disappoint him.   
"You took that well. Now I'm going to try something else."  
Dan loosened the painful ropes only to restrain me again, but not with ropes but with comfortable black cuffs not like the ones the police officers use.   
"Follow me."  
Dan escorts me across the room and pushes me against the wall taking both my wrist and raising my arms to the wall and hooks the cuffs on to a pull up bar that was installed in the door way.   
"You work out?"  
He ignores my questions and made sure my cuffs were connected correctly to the pull up bar. Dan retrieves the riding crop from the bed and smacks the palm of his hand, that smile is on his face again.  
"Do you know the things I could do to you."  
"No, but I'd be glad if you told me."  
He tightens his grip on the tip of the riding crop and walks over to me, the tips of my toes were touching the ground.  
"I'm going to mark the areas of were I want to touch you with this."  
He holds up a red shade of lipstick and uncap it, he begins to draw on my body starting at my chest. He drew a line from my shoulder down to my underarms and another line across my rib cage, It looked like I had a small vest on, Dan draws another line from one hip to the other he then placed the riding crop on the line of lipstick.  
"Below this line is mine."  
"Yes."  
Dan pulls the riding crop back and slaps my cock I yell, but try to hold in my pain.   
"Yes what?!"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out."  
What an odd command, but I do as he say and open my mouth. Dan roughly grabes me and squeezes, he then opens his mouth and sucks my tongue into his mouth not making contact with my lips just my tongue. The tears of pain stopped as his grip loosens around me, my throbbing cock is probably going to be sore after this.   
"This is probably going to hurt. Remember don't forget to say the safe word if anything starts to get to much for you."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good boy."  
Dan kisses the corner of my flat line lips and retrieves a foil packet from his pocket, he stands in front of me with both legs apart and let's his pants fall to the floor. Dan's eyes never leave mine as he rolls the condom down his reasonable length, he no longer had red nor does he have his natural eye color, but a very dark color close to black. Dan licks his lips and relocates behind me, with one thrust he pushes deep inside and I let out a cry of pain. His thick and long erection fills me, making me moan, I dig my nails into the cuff trying to distract myself from the pain.   
"Your so tight."  
Dan pulls out and crashes back into me repeatedly. My head is pulled back on Dan's shoulder reliving my neck, which had Dan's hand wrapped around it, and his hand stroking my erection. I can feel the build up of pleasure signaling me that I was going to cum soon my moans grew louder so Dan had to cover my mouth, he didn't want the neighbors complaining of loud noises.  
"Oh, baby I want to make you cum."  
He strokes faster and thrust harder, Oh god I can't take this anymore and I explode so pleasing and relieving, my breathing is out of control and ragged, Dan yells my name as he cums. He takes off the condom, ties the end and tosses it in the small garbage bin that was next to his dresser, he slips to fingers in me and whispers in my ear.   
"Your not tight anymore."  
All I could do I hang there and try to relax my breathing.   
"We need to rest now."  
He unhooks me from the pull up bar and throws me over his shoulder, the bed is the only thing that I could think about right now besides my sore behind.   
"You did well especially for a beginner. Now sleep we'll talk tomorrow."  
I rest my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.


End file.
